


Crimson & Hazel

by burningferns



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant/Submissive, Don't Like Don't Read, Ellie is a wholeass adult tyvm, Established Relationship, F/M, Filthy, Friendship, Fucking, Grinding, Have I mentioned the Daddy Kink? There's that, Jackson 5 Years Later, Joel is so hot its stupid, Kissing, Lemon, Love, Porn with Feelings, Porn with sort of a plot, Praise Kink, READ THE T A G S, Secret Relationship, Sex, Vaginal Sex, daydream, fantasies, of age, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningferns/pseuds/burningferns
Summary: Ellie & Dina are best friends – Dina knows something's up with a very distracted, spaced out Ellie and pokes fun. Joel's been away at the Dam and Ellie has...needs. Luckily he's coming home today.[[Dirty dirty with kinks and a side of feelings]]
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 206





	Crimson & Hazel

**Author's Note:**

> SO the BIG FIC is still underway but my muse bullhorns me to write random sexy scenes and this is one of them. One that may or may not appear in the aforementioned bigfic at some point (albeit different based on circumstances, etc.) but well, there it is. 
> 
> Few Important Reminders:  
> • Ellie is an adult and always will be in my fic | 19/20 years old in this one.  
> • **If you do not like this pairing, do not read this | Thanks for stopping by!**
> 
> See you at the end for a little bit more! 
> 
> —UPDATED WITH MORE NOTES AT THE END—

Ellie’s been aching for Joel all damn day. All week, if she’s being fully transparent with herself. 

Today is ridiculous though – she’s had to adjust herself and sneak away to the bathroom a couple of times on account of this craving for a certain hot sexy man and his hot sexy hands and those thighs she loves to sit on right before she sucks him deep into her cu-

“Ellie?”

Dina draws the girl out of her fantasies - for the second time this afternoon, mind you - with a series of tap-taps to Ellie’s temple. It’s dangerous to let one’s mind wander on duty but it’s been weeks of uneventful shifts and, well, Ellie misses her person. 

“Where‘s that noodle of yours today? Been distracted and you can’t seem to sit still. Brewing a stomach bug or something?”

The auburn-haired girl absently nips at her bottom lip to stifle a smile, “Or something.” 

“Well, spill. I’m bored as shit and it’s hot and you’re oddly quiet and Jesse and I fought last night and I swear I’m done with that dickhead, Ellie. I swear I am.”

“Oh whatever. You’ll never be done with him. You and I both know it. And spill what? Nothing to spill. No spillage here. Just joyous for this shift to be over soon.”

Dina adjusts the strap of her Winchester rifle and re-balances her feet before she slips out an exasperated sigh. 

“Isn’t Joel coming back with the Dam crew today?” 

Dina sees Ellie nod in her peripheral, “He is. Tommy, too. The four of us are having dinner tonight. Looking forward to it because I snagged that 10-pointer a few days back. Started marinating it last night. Joel’ll be hungry as fuck so... yeah.” 

A slight, “Hmmph,” crosses the small space between the young women and Ellie knows she might have said too much. 

“That sounds delicious. Any room for two war-torn stragglers, mayhaps?” 

Ellie brightens at that, relief that she’s not been found out (this time); she grins widely and, “Fuck yeah we do! Be at me and Joel’s around 730. Dinner’s at 8.” 

“You miss him when he’s gone for a few days, doncha?” Dina quips, her smile turning to a knowing smirk. 

“What?” is all Ellie can think to reply with as she absentmindedly rubs the moth on her tattooed arm. 

“You heard me. It’s okay, Ellie. I’d miss him, too. I mean, Joel’s pretty easy on the eyes.” 

Ellie swallows the lump in her throat but imagines it to be the ground that’s consuming all of her embarrassment instead. “Um, yeah, I guess? No, I mean, yeah, I guess I miss him.” 

Dina knows her best friend though, knows this—whatever this is—might be something she’s not ready to have out in the open yet. But...she also knows teasing might not necessarily hurt anyone either. 

“I mean the man knows how to wear a pair of jeans, is all I’m saying.” 

Ellie snaps her head to the side as her jaw drops a storey; Dina’s eyebrows rise and fall, her tongue caught between those pretty teeth of hers. She’s instigating Ellie and what’s worse is that this dark-haired mastermind knows it’s working. 

“Fucksake, do _you_ miss Joel?” 

Dina laughs it off and pushes her friend's shoulder back in a playful measure, “Calm down, ‘Red,’ I tease because I love. No one’s taking Joel.” 

Ellie sighlaughs at the use of Joel’s nickname for her, _Red_ , as that familiar pool of heat begins to form fresh in her lower belly. The ache was temporarily doused by this conversation but now it’s returned tenfold. 

All it takes is a thought of him – hell, even his name sometimes does it for the girl. 

“But no, I do not. He’s all yours and I think you should maybe just admi-“

Just then, a small bell that’s perched atop their guard post – one that’s rigged to a pulley system and triggered by a worker from the main guard shack – bellows loud enough for them to hear. The intricate but simple set up was done this way so that whomever is on duty at any of the posts, be it the wall or the outlooks, the alert is heard locally to those persons and not beyond it. Two people in Jackson designed and built this to help the town keep shifts regular, people accountable and any clickers or hunters outside of the wall none the wiser. It works well. 

It also stops their conversation in its tracks and Ellie thanks whatever God may be ‘up there’ for offering her this saving grace. 

“Shift’s done. Pete and Liam are walking over. I gotta get to the house to finish the meal prep and take a quick shower before Joel gets home and fuck Dina stop looking at me like that or I’ll un-invite you tonight I swear I will.” 

Dina throws her hands up in surrender and then back pedals towards a wooden staircase. “My lips are sealed. I know nothing. You don’t have to kill me because you’ve said too much.” 

Ellie rolls her eyes and then shakes her head, “730. Bring beer if you can manage to scrounge some up. I think Bekah might’ve stashed some of those leftover summer festival lagers away for a rainy day. Today could be that rainy day.”

The petite redhead trots off but she’s still in earshot and knows what’s about to peep from behind her. She is not disappointed: “Beer for Joel??” 

Ellie laughs, the real gutty sort of laugh, dances around on her sneakers and flips both middle fingers up at her very annoying best friend.

“Anytime, _‘Red,_ ’ anytime!” Dina shouts between cupped hands, as she watches her person fade into the distance, happy for her, happy for them, but mostly excited for dinner. 

—

Ellie’s showered and the meal is already well underway when she hears the doorknob turn over. The day has finally brought home a certain gorgeously-gruff man with his those big arms and broad shoulders and tight abs and handsome-as-the-devil smile an—

“Mmmm, that smells mighty delicious, girl. Where you at?”

He always interrupts her musings about him - she longs to dish out a good slap to one of those bearded cheeks for being so inconsiderate towards her sexy thoughts. One day. But he’s home and he sounds healthy and not fall-down tired and that’s all she wanted all damn day, or week. But she won’t tell him that. She won’t need to _tell_ him anything.

“Kitchen,” she calls, knocking a wooden spoon partially clean after removing it from a hearty-sized pot of mashed potatoes. 

He comes in to find her there and ...gasps. It’s a sound just above a whisper but Joel Miller actually gasped. 

Ellie hears it but she continues to cook nonchalantly, albeit completely stark naked. Her hair drapes down over her shoulders, long enough that it nearly surpasses the middle of her back now – longer than it’s ever been. The heat from summer and the hot air that’s filtering in has it all but dry, with glints of a burnt-red and whispers of brown catching his eyes. Among other parts of her. 

She looks over her shoulder and mimics his own audible inhale from seconds before; he’s dirty and sweaty and probably smells every bit of both but _oh hell_ , he looks far more fuckable than any of her imaginations ever make him out to be. 

“Hi you,” she says, returning her attention to the potatoes once more, hoping he’ll dirty her up in more ways than one. Hoping she’ll need to beg for it, depending on the mood he’s in. Hoping that _that’s_ the mood he’s in. 

“Fuck, girl. I mean...no I do mean that — _Fuck,_ Ellie,” he rumbles, his hands tossing his backpack to the bruised linoleum flooring. The thing wholly forgotten and unimportant. 

He goes to her, all grabby-hands and one-track mind; the girl instinctively tilts her back-end out so that it’s the first thing to greet him, the first thing to feel him and close the space that’s seeped in from being apart for these past six days. 

Ellie also loves it when her ass gets to push up on that hard cock just as it juts forward in his jeans, like it is in this moment; it’s all big and ready and locked away, trying to reach her faster than his needy hands can and she knows then that he’s definitely in a mood.

“Mmmm, I missed you, Joel,” she coos, her perfectly round bottom busy grinding against his front as she loops an arm around his neck. His chest is to her bare back and she wants so much to tear at his clothes but she’s patient, or at least trying to be. But he hasn’t touched her yet with those rough, hardened fingers; he’s placed them on the counter, both set beside her lithe waist. 

“I see that,” the timber of his voice is low and controlled while his lips press to an ear, his breath hot like the surface of the sun. It drives Ellie wild. She wants Joel to push himself inside of her with abandon, wants him to be as crazed as she is. 

The girl feels as though she’s spun round and round like a top that’s come undone from going one too many laps; she’s desperate and overrun by a desire that’s gone unfulfilled for days now. 

Her mind tries to get at those steamy daydreams on guard duty today but instead, Ellie sucks in a lungful of air – Joel’s finally cupped her breasts with both of his weathered, calloused hands and Ellie knows right then and there that she could orgasm from that alone. 

He squeezes and pinches her pink circles, teases and taunts her, pushing the girl closer to that line between pain and pleasure. He knows how she loves that. 

Ellie makes a mental note to ask him to try this again after being away the next time – try and see if this can send her over that edge she loves to fall down with him. She knows they’ll both need more today but in the future, there’s a train to O-Town she absolutely wants to take. 

“Oh Joel, please, please don’t make me wait. I’ll do anything, please…?” Her voice trails and she realizes she’s shown him her deck way too early – still, her original play as the Fully Nude Chef is working in her favor thus far. 

With her free hand, she reaches behind the perky globes of her naked rear and pulls at his heavily-worn leather belt, “Anythin’?” he touts, and she can feel his eyebrows raise against her throat in curiosity and appeal. 

The belt buckle nearly undone, Ellie turns her face to better look into those gorgeously expressive hazels, “Anything.” She’s deadly serious and deadly desperate, and it’s getting worse for her by the second. Which is right where she wants to be with him. 

But then he shifts away from her and steps apart, putting a few feet between them. Ellie is confused and adrift to the haze of This Man that was just against her, kissing and touching and talking to and into her, and now she’s ...alone again? 

“Joel?” She twists around, face all concerned and a little fearful, too, as she tries to figure out what’s happened. If she’s done something wrong or someone walked into their house or the world exploded. Something. 

What she's met with is the complete antithesis of things going wrong. 

He drinks Ellie in, is a man reveling in his woman and the full sight of what’s greeting him; Joel’s aware that this right here is a memory he’ll jerk off to on lonely nights at the dam or when she works the late shifts. He can wait for those crappy nights because he has the real thing and it’s mighty sexy if he says so himself (he says so). 

Her nipples are dangerously hard and a fair share more red than pink from his fine handling of them and her neck has that same matching crimson from his beard as it scratched the skin when he kissed her there. 

That’s all delicious and alluringly seductive but what sets Joel wild is more south of those perfect tits and kissed-neck and...it stuns him. 

As he watches Ellie’s chest rise and fall in silence, he notices that she’s… that this girl, his girl, is dripping for him. There’s a clear line of slick dribbling down her thigh and if he were a lesser man, he’d have thrown her onto the table and not bothered to ask what she wants or needs. Just pump himself into her one thrust at a time until he finished, smacked her ass and bent her over the other way.

But that’s not him. Well, sometimes it’s him when she wants _that_ version of him but today seems different – it’s charged with a definite play of power going on. 

Joel hates to leave her for work but loves so much to come home to this. To her. He’ll admit that, hell, he’s pretty sure she feels the same. 

“C’mere, girl,” he says, as he pulls a seat out from the table. He sits and taps his thigh – just one thigh. “Straddle my leg.” It’s a demand, not a request and Ellie shivers, her air coming in spurts as her heart thunders behind bones she’s sure will fracture if this keeps on any longer. 

She does what he says and eases her naked, wet center down onto his fully-clothed thigh, “Joel, I want ...you. Need it, so bad,” she pouts, her eyes downcast and lips plump and criminally unkissed yet. He makes a note to change that as soon as she’s ready for it, which was days ago, but still.

“An’ I want you, Red. I want you ta’rub that soaked lil’ hole on me. Wanna watch you lose yourself first. An’ I think that’s what you need now, too, baby, innit?” Ellie palms her once again touch-starved tits and pulls at them, two green eyes slamming shut at his filthy rhetoric. No one makes her feel the way Joel makes her feel in general but when he talks like _this?_ It’s almost too much. 

The petite auburn-haired girl somehow manages a nod in the midst of this sexhaze and then slowly begins to grind herself onto his rock-solid muscle. She writhes and bites on her bruising lips as she moves and presses down onto the thick denim, enjoying the pressure from SOME part of him at least.

She’s surprised at how good it feels; how the rough texture of his clothing and the firm corded muscles beneath ripple and give her a foundation to fuck down onto. 

Her abs flex as she rolls backwards and forwards on his firm, steadied limb; she even throws a little side to side action in every so often that draws out the barest hint of a whimper. She’s never wanted him as badly as she does here in their kitchen, but she won’t stop – she knows what she wants, what _he_ wants. 

She just needs to get them the rest of the way there. 

So on and on she grinds away, the girl’s thighs squeezing and releasing Joel’s every time she swings her hips forward, backward, forwardbackward. Her skin flushes as her belly steels itself taut again and again, her feet starting to curl in on themselves as they cling to his ankle – she’s close and he knows it. 

He watches her, aches to touch all of her, to fuck and come inside of that tight cunt until she’s screaming his name and begging for more. But not yet. Instead, he breathes deeply through a parted, lustful mouth and damn near growls his next, “Good girl. You’re fuckin’ yourself so good on me. You gonna come soon?” he asks, taking hold of Ellie’s throat and chin with a single hand as he directs her gaze onto him. 

She murmurs something that sounds like a ‘fuckyes’ and Joel leans into her and licks at a fevered red lip, “Mmmm...soakin’ my pants. Look at you, look how fuckin’ ready you are for me.” He moves his hand to the back of her head and applies just enough force to have her look south on her body at what she’s doing, at what she’s done. 

“Fuckin’ sexy, ain’t you, girl?”

Ellie moans at that and let’s one of her breasts loose to grab onto his thick wrist, _“Joellll…”_ she whines, her eyes closing again from a lack of agency over even the most basic of skills. 

“How’s that pussy feelin’, girl?” he rumbles, still holding onto her face as she grips his wrist with vice-like fingers, “You’re almost there, aren’t ya?” 

Ellie’s green orbs snap open as she sets an intense focus and whimpers, “Yes but I’m...empty… _daddy._ I’m close bu-t my pussy is empty.” 

Joel hisses, sucks in a huge plume of air and then drops his eyes to look at her naked, writhing body still atop his thigh; that word flips a switch in him every time and it’s no wonder she only deploys it when the circumstances are at their most desperate.

“Goddammit girl,” he growls, his chest almost vibrating by the need for her. 

The hand that held onto her neck releases and finds its way to the top of his jeans; the buttons there pop easily and the open belt clanks as it hits into itself in Joel’s fervor. “Keep goin’ on me. Don’t you stop,” he commands. She moans and even he is taken by surprise from the urgency heavy in his voice.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ oh fuckoh fuck,” Ellie quivers, her body thrown into a bout of shakes that he’s not certain he’s ever seen prior to now. Her hands – those expert and deadly fingers – knead her tits, tousle her hair, rub across that slender belly, and with a loud _crack_ smack her ass cheeks as she bounces and moves.. Joel all but howls at the image she presents as he reaches to grab her, at last. He lifts her up by that enticingly smacked bottom so he can push his pants down just enough that they’re out of the way. 

His cock springs free and he sighs in temporary relief – but it’s not enough, he needs a bigger release and so does she. “Mmgirl, you’re gonna get it.” His voice is like gravel on fire, it’s weighted, hot and authoritative and Ellie damn near drowns by the powerful cadence of it. 

“I’m…’m gonna come, Joel...plea-please fuc–” 

The girl stops stuttering the moment his cock pushes into her; she can’t breathe for a few painful seconds – he’s so big thick and hard and stretches her insides to their limits and this happens every time and she loves more than anything and wouldn’t want it any other way – but eventually air finds its way to her and she cries out his name and _that word_ they both love so much and then she’s lifted up and brought down on him again; on and on this goes, her body held in his arms as though she weighs nothing. 

Joel shifts and anchors her with both of his hands placed on the underside of her thighs, his fingers pressing in so deep to her flesh that she knows they’re going to leave bruises; he spreads her open like this and fucks into her as though he’s never been with her before now, or as if he’ll never get the chance to be with her again. Either option elicits the same reaction – raw need, lust, want, connection. 

“Oh damn, Ellie, fuckin’ hell...” The muscles in his lower belly tighten and he knows it won’t be long before he spills himself into her; she’s got him so riled today he can’t pay any mind to the fact that he’s about to come this fast or this hard in such a short amount of time. “Yes, Joel yes daddy fuck me h-harder. God you feel so fucking good inside me I missed you I need you fuck gimme it all of it every drop every inch of you–”

He stands them up and immediately lays her down onto their dining table – the same table they’re entertaining family and friends on in a few short hours – and thrusts into her harder than he’s ever done up to this point in their relationship. Joel’s not afraid of hurting her – this is what she wants, what she’s all but begged for today.

His spine is fixed upright and his hands are still wrapped on the underside of her lean thighs; he likes her open beneath and in front of him, where he can see everything and all of her. The ways her body moves and adjusts to take him all in – to _suck_ him into her is something he’s never experienced with anyone else and to say it sends him into a frenzy would be the understatement of the century. 

“J- _Joel_ , I’m com...ing,” Ellie stutters, two smaller hands gripped to the table edges as she holds herself steady so that he can fuck into her over and over and over again. 

“Oh I feel it baby, I fuckin’ feel...dammit that tight hole girl oh fuck–” 

And then he comes severe and fast and fully inside of her; his words die as he pushes all the way in and can go no further, cock twitching and spurting a few days’ worth of his load deep, deep into his woman. He’s stopped his thrusts but his Ellie, oh his girl. She keeps moving for him, her hips pulling off a few inches before she slams herself down onto him. He sees streaks of his come coat his own dick and drip out of her as he feels the last remnants of her orgasm roll through. 

Eventually, Ellie stops and they’re there together, both breathing deeply and completely out of sorts in the best of all ways. 

Joel lifts his head to look at her and finds that toothy grin he fell in love with, “Hi you,” she says, repeating her earlier greeting, those emeralds full up of love and mirth and satisfaction. 

“C’mere, girl.” He raises her so that she’s now sitting on the table – his cock still buried – and brings those pretty red lips to his in a slow, sensual kiss that’s far less urgent than it would have been a few minutes earlier. Her hands are in his thick salt and pepper hair and his are wrapped up in auburn as they just kiss and enjoy the taste of one another. But Ellie is Ellie and so of course she squeezes him from the inside of her and giggles at the push of air that slips from his nose. Joel isn’t fully erect but he’s not totally soft yet either. 

The older man chuffs, “Not so empty now, are ya, Red?” and as Ellie’s mouth drops open in feigned offense, she smacks his cheek and nips at a cocky lower lip. That bastard. She laughs though, wholeheartedly and happily and wraps her limbs around her man’s neck and waist. They have enough time to just _be_ for a short while before she needs to finish dinner. 

Ellie laughs a spell as she palms his gently-slapped face – she made good on her own self-promise to get him back for all those mental daydream interruptions _and_ this table, like her and him, needs a damn good wash.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm having the time of my fanfic writers heart pairing these two together and sharing it all with the AO3 collective & hope y'all are enjoying & absolutely love/appreciate any comments or kudos from the real ones out there. ;)
> 
> Important notes:  
> • Ellie is bisexual in all of my stories and will always be such going forward, despite how hetero this particular fic is. In other future works I'll be posting here, Ellie will explore her sexuality at length with both women and Joel, but given how this is just a snippet of a thing, the focus was solely onto the man who owns **my bisexual** heart ;)  
> • This fic, or one of my comments rather (which I've since deleted out of panic and am now upset with myself over doing) came under fire on Twitter. The screenshot a twitter user posted left me anon, which I was grateful for, but the ensuing response was extremely vile, to say the least. I was called a pedo, groomer, mentally ill, disgusting, disturbed, and on and on. I am none of these things – I write fanfic that is age appropriate and in the timeline of a game with two characters I caught feels for when Part II GAVE us the passage of time and adult mains. That's literally it. I did not age Ellie up and keep Joel to 48/49. There is NO grooming whatsoever in this fic. And the quote I used that they built their argument on was, get this, IN THE OFFICIAL LAST OF US PART I ART BOOK. Still, I saw every single comment, every single reply and every single horrible word that was typed by complete strangers. And so based on that and the actual facts of the game's development, ALL of it was out of context and  
> hurtful lies. The last stab was this: The twitter poster even followed up their original tweet with an addendum that added they were searching under the "ellie/dina" tag and this fic – Crimson & Hazel – popped up in their search. Impossible, since I never tagged this story as such. So they likely read this, felt shame over enjoying it for one reason or another I can't understand and then took to Twitter with their pitchfork and gang mentality and did what they did. So, I cannot stress enough: If this pairing is NOT for you, do not read or meander to the comments to stockpile your hateful rhetoric. No one forced that twitter user to read this or the comments. They could have and should have stopped at the start. The tags are explicitly clear. The warnings, too. There was only ever ONE pairing to this fic and it is Joel/Ellie. I'm achingly tired of the social media that exists to tear down and shame strangers because they create from a different standpoint that lives outside of others' rigid boxes. We are allowed a difference of opinion. These characters are fictional. They are not actually father/daughter. They are adults. Period. Please, please. I ask kindly that if you found your way here and find yourself at odds with anything, take a deep breath and move on. It's not worth the 24 hour satisfaction you'll get from a bunch of likes and misinformed folks backing you up. It just hurts other very real people.  
> • Also, NO SEXUALITY ERASURE or homophobia lives here or ever will. I am playing in a sandbox. If I want to make Joel gay, I will, if I want to make Maria a lesbian, I can. That's the beauty of fanficiton. I chose to make Ellie bisexual and as a bisexual MYSELF, I felt that was okay. Given the whole, fiction part of fictional characters and all.  
> • I debated posting the screenshots but I would rather avoid escalation. I am a grown woman and don't need to feed that beast.  
> • Lastly, I'd like to thank my readers and the absolute wonderful response I've had to this and my other fics. One bad seed shouldn't undo the confidence of a writer, but sometimes, it happens. That said, I'll do my best to keep on and hopefully you'll join me along the way. 
> 
> Much much more on the horizon so I hope to see you back here again soon!


End file.
